Automobile body panels may require stiffening in order to increase the structural integrity of the body panel. The addition of stiffening components may prevent oil canning and dimpling of the body panel. Oil canning and dimpling may detract from the perceived quality and aesthetically pleasing look of the body panel.
Automobile body panels may also require damping to reduce any noise, vibration, or harshness that may be caused by the resonance within the body panel. The addition of damping components may reduce the noise, vibration, or harshness originating in the body panel. Any noise, vibration, or harshness may tend to decrease customer satisfaction.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.